mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo chapters (1343–1522)
Volumes 141–160 |ChapterList = *1343. ポリス自転車トライアル *1344. ゴーストドライバー *1346. あこがれライダー *1347. 超究極翻訳機 *1348. 今日は私のばーすでー *1349. 両津温泉物語 *1350. おなかが痛い中川くん *1351. 新葛飾署制服ラプソディー *1352. ;End Comment *Kentaro Yabuki |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Chimney of Hope | OriginalTitle = 希望の煙突 | TranslitTitle = Kibou no Entotsu }} |ChapterList = *1353. 爆走トラッカー両さん!! *1354. 愛(!?)の東北二人旅 *1355. 両さん流DVDレコーダー活用法 *1356. *1357. アルバイト大騒動(パニック)!! *1358. わしの城! *1359. 一心同体!? *1360. 夢の豪華客船!? *1367. やけの大食い!? ;End Comment *Mizuki Kawashita |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Entrusted with Life | OriginalTitle = 人生相談まかせなさい | TranslitTitle = Jinsei Soudan Makasenasai }} |ChapterList = *1361. *1362. 通天閣ジャックあらわる! *1363. 大阪の一番熱い日!! *1364. 希(ねが)いの石切劔箭(つるぎや)神社 *1365. 友情のチェッカーフラッグ *1366. オールボアール大阪 *1368. うさぎが跳んでいった日 *1370. 部長の登山入門!? *1371. オチてオチてオチまくる! ;End Comment *Namie Odama |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Osaka is our Local Spot! | OriginalTitle = 大阪はわての地元でんがな! | TranslitTitle = Oosaka wa wate no Jimoto den ga na! }} |ChapterList = *1369. *1372. 御堂家の人々〜上京編〜 *1373. 柔の道は獣道!? *1374. 心もオープン! *1375. ロボット派出所再び!! *1376. C'mon(カモン)!老人ロックフェス!! *1377. 春の秘密 *1378. ロージンピック2004 *1379. 書は心なり ;End Comment *Nobuhiro Watsuki |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Once in 4 Years Higurashi Festival | OriginalTitle = 4年に一度の日暮祭 | TranslitTitle = Yo-nen ni Ichido no Higurashi Matsuri }} |ChapterList = *1380. 両さん流錬金術'04 *1381. スーパー幹事!?中川!! *1382. 仁義なき草野球! *1383. PATROL with REIKO *1384. わし達の寅さん *1385. *1386. スーパー幹事中川 パート2 *1387. ボーナス争奪戦'04 *1388. The Santa Battle!! ;End Comment *Takeshi Obata |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The 20 Year Now and Then Story | OriginalTitle = 20年今昔物語(ストーリー) | TranslitTitle = Nijuu-nen Konjaku Sutorii }} |ChapterList = *1389. 新年かるた取り大会 *1390. 大阪の笑いは厳しいで〜 *1391. 超高性能(?)ロボット大集合 *1392. 日英弓勝負!!(前編) *1393. 日英弓勝負!!(後編) *1394. 擬宝珠家温泉スキー旅行 *1395. 極めろ!謝り道!! *1397. 世界の川はワシのもの *1396. ;End Comment *Masashi Kishimoto |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Meeting Bridge | OriginalTitle = 出会いの橋 | TranslitTitle = Deai no Hashi }} |ChapterList = *1398. ロボット大戦争 *1399. 桜戦線異常無し!? *1400. 忠臣蔵はワシのもの!! *1401. 拾得物一兆円 *1402. おとしの両津!! *1403. トウキョウセレブ時代 *1404. 厳戒護衛指令 *1405. *1406. 南海のアルバイト ;End Comment *Takeshi Konomi |Summary = | LicensedTitle = My Forgotten Birthday | OriginalTitle = 記憶にないわしの誕生日 | TranslitTitle = Kioku ni nai Washi no Tanjoubi }} |ChapterList = *1407. 投資家両さん *1408. 両さんの地域貢献!? *1409. I BOW(アイラブボウリング) *1410. 泣きむし亀吉 *1411. 大人子供バトル *1412. *1413. 銭がすべてやあらへんで! *1418. 東京常夏ボーイズ *1417. 出会いの橋ふたたび ;End Comment *Kouji Yano (Senior Priest at Asakusa Shrine) |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Raise the Curtain on the Osaka Expo | OriginalTitle = 大阪万博開幕やで〜 | TranslitTitle = Oosaka Banpaku Kaimaku ya de~ }} |ChapterList = *1414. 京都祇園祭旋風(前編) *1415. 京都祇園祭旋風(後編) *1416. 祗園祭始末記 *1419. 男のサンバカーニバル *1420. バカンスは納涼船で *1421. めざせ!!独立時計師 *1422. 浮世絵繁盛記 *1423. 次世代モーターカーバトル!! *1424. タイムカプセルに賭けろ!! ;End Comment *Riichiro Inagaki *Yusuke Murata |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Sensational Kyoto Gion Matsuri | OriginalTitle = 京都祇園祭旋風 | TranslitTitle = Kyouto Gion Matsuri Senpuu }} |ChapterList = *1425. ワシ流競馬道!! *1426. 真剣!懐かしの遊び勝負!! *1428. 仁義なき草野球!〜葛飾死闘編〜 *1429. 訳あり、金なし、旅情あり!? *1427. 独身寮大マニア館 *1430. 両さんのバンドやろうぜ!! *1431. 両津流コングラチュレーション!! *1432. 鉄人(アイアンマン)レースin葛飾区!! *1433. 百円ショップ大論争!! ;End Comment *Hideko Mizuno |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Great 100 Yen Shop Dispute!! | OriginalTitle = 100円ショップ大論争!! | TranslitTitle = Hyaku-en Shoppu Dai Rounsou!! }} |ChapterList = *1456. ページめくりにくいと言わないで! *1434. 蟲蟲(むしむし)大パニック!! *1435. YES!?NO!?年賀状大戦争!! *1436. クリスマスVS男祭!!〜真冬の決闘〜 *1437. 年末アメ横大捕物帳 *1438. 両さん&中川のはっぴいにゅーいやー!! *1439. 外国語しびれ節 *1440. 世界中を巻き尽せ!! *1442. ;End Comment *Yudetamago |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Welcome to Akiba, Dear Husband | OriginalTitle = ようこそアキバヘ御主人様 | TranslitTitle = Youkoso Akiba e Goshujin-sama }} |ChapterList = *1441. 平成セレブ学園 *1443. ある漫画家の話 *1444. 厄厄(やくやく)大パニック!! *1445. 立ち上がれ!!そして番をしろ!! *1446. 超豪華わしの誕生日!! *1447. *1448. 滑って投げてゴシゴシ擦れ!!カーリング大バトル!! *1449. 超コンパクト化時代!! *1450. ファッション界に大嵐!両津改造計画!? ;End Comment *Monkey Punch |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Ryotsu is Coming to Kameari! | OriginalTitle = 亀有に両津がやってきた! | TranslitTitle = Kameari ni Ryoutsu ga Yattekita! }} |ChapterList = *1451. 京都花見百景(前編) *1452. 京都花見百景(後編) *1453. 大人の事情!? *1454. 犯人はだれだ!? *1455. アルカトラズ島の対決 *1458. ここはどこ?私はだれ? *1460. 今だからソロバン!? *1459. バックトゥーザこち亀!! *1457. ;End Comment *Takao Yaguchi |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Story of the Museum of Transportation | OriginalTitle = 交通博物館物語 | TranslitTitle = Koutsuu Hakubutsukan Monogatari }} |ChapterList = *1461. おとり捜査協奏曲 *1462. よみがえれ!!鉄魂!! *1463. 東京中に都電のいた頃(前編) *1464. 東京中に都電のいた頃(後編) *1465. デジタルなんて大嫌い!! *1466. 超セレブ警官麗子 *1467. 部長ハリケーン *1468. 球場(スタジアム)ビール戦争 *1469. ;End Comment *Shinji Mizushima |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Track is Still Going! Anywhere at All!? | OriginalTitle = 線路は続くよ!どこまでも!? | TranslitTitle = Senro wa Tsuzuku yo! Doko made mo!? }} |ChapterList = *1471. 復活を希望するキャラクター大大発表会!! *1471.5. *1470. 甦れ!!御用聞き!! *1472. 食欲の秋!?金欲の秋!? *1473. 東西戦車(タンク)バトル *1474. 超豪華!!ジャンプキャラ総出演亀祭(かめまつり)!! *1475. 中川家の人々〜大集結編〜 *1476. スーパーバイオニスト両津!! *1477. 飲酒運転は駄目、ゼッタイ!! ;End Comment *Machiko Satonaka |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Great 100 Ryo-san Riot! | OriginalTitle = 100人両さん大暴れ! | TranslitTitle = Hyaku-nin Ryou-san Oo Abare! }} |ChapterList = *1478. テケテケ天国 *1479. パーソナルサブマリン *1480. こちらクマさん警察署 *1481. 葉書将棋対決 *1482. 本田君の引越し *1483. 年末大掃除隊 *1484. ゲームウォーズ *1485. 京都聖夜 *1486. 新年初将棋 ;End Comment *Tite Kubo |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Postcard Shogi Showdown | OriginalTitle = ハガキ将棋対決 | TranslitTitle = Hagaki Shougi Taiketsu }} |ChapterList = *1495. *1487. 歌えニンジン君 *1488. W1(ワークワン)レース *1489. 回り将棋 *1490. 日本まぐろ事情 *1491. 球技大会 *1492. 両さんのハローワーク *1493. ハッピーバースデープレゼント *1497. 新東京マラソン ;End Comment *Katsura Hoshino |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Story of the Monkey Train | OriginalTitle = おさるの電車物語 | TranslitTitle = Osaru no Densha Monogatari }} |ChapterList = *1494. マグロ作り *1499. バーチャルライフ *1496. 2度目マグロ養殖 *1500. 花見将棋 *1498. またまたマグロ海上決戦 *1501. バーチャルゴルフ *1503. *1504. カップメンバトル *1502. 嗚呼!我が青春電車 ;End Comment *Daisuke Higuchi |Summary = | LicensedTitle = A Glass-like Life | OriginalTitle = ガラスばりだよ人生は | TranslitTitle = Garasu bari da yo Jinsei wa }} |ChapterList = *1505. トラップゲーム *1506. Keep on Running *1507. 夢の宝くじ *1509. *1510. 貯金王両さん *1511. 都会に暮らす *1512. 最新オタク事情 *1513. 両津ブレンドコーヒー *1514. セレブコーヒー ;End Comment *Atsuji Yamamoto |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Detective Shogi | OriginalTitle = 将棋刑事 | TranslitTitle = Shougi Deka }} |ChapterList = *1508. 工場に惹かれて *1515. 移動超神田寿司出前500Km *1516. アフロ大作戦 *1517. ポリステレショッピング *1518. *1519. 新スポーツ宣言 *1520. 私のケータイライフ *1521. デジタルアシスタント *1522. 夏祭りの夜 ;End Comment *Hirohiko Araki |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Sea is Calling | OriginalTitle = 海が呼んでいる | TranslitTitle = Umi ga Yondeiru }} References Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koen-mae Category:Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo